Blitzwolfer
Blitzwolfer is the Chronotrix's sample of a Loboan from the moon of Luna Lobo in the Anur System. Appearance Blitzwolfer's appearance is based on a werewolf. In Cosmic Destruction '''and '''Ultimate Alien, Blitzwolfer had grey fur, a long flowing mane, and a large bushy tail with three sharp claws on each hand and foot, and the inside of his mouth was green. He wore a white jumpsuit with black stripes and the Cosmatrix/Ultimatrix symbol was on his chest. In Omniverse '''and '''Heroes Rise, 16-year-old Blitzwolfer has a green suit, collar and green wristbands. He now has four claws instead of three, as well as a green tongue and a white belt. His Omnitrix symbol is located on the collar above his fur. 11-year-old Blitzwolfer in Omniverse looks almost the same as his 16-year-old self, except his suit and collar are white with black stripes and his wristbands are black. Powers/Abilities Blitzwolfer can emit a powerful green ultrasonic howl by opening his quadra-hinged muzzle. This can either cause considerable damage to his targets, reflect incoming projectiles, or propel himself upward like a rocket booster.[ Blitzwolfer has enhanced senses of smelling and hearing, giving him great tracking and detection abilities. Blitzwolfer possesses enhanced strength, as he was able to carry Angela and Azmuth, and then Max and Nick without difficulty. Blitzwolfer possesses enhanced durability, as shown when he fought a Jungle Guardian and was blasted back into a tree, but was only slightly fazed. Blitzwolfer can jump exceptionally high, as he was able to leap up to the top of Nyancy Chan's huge ball of pink yarn while chasing her. Blitzwolfer has enhanced agility and reflexes, as seen when he fought the Forever Ninja on Big Ben. He also possesses enhanced speed and stamina. Much like an ordinary wolf, Blitzwolfer has sharp fangs and formidable claws, the latter of which he used to scratch the Jungle Guardian. He also has extraordinary night vision. Similar to Wildmutt and Kickin Hawk, the claws on Blitzwolfer's feet are prehensile. Weaknesses Like most Earth canines, Blitzwolfer has sensitive hearing. Therefore, he cannot handle loud noises like that of giant bells. Many people find Blitzwolfer "cute", resulting in him often getting mobbed by fans and distracted from his missions History Cosmic Destruction * Blitzwolfer debuted in MJ's First Strike, where he battled Psyphon and saved Justin and Corey * In Shredder Triumphant, Blitzwolfer forced Beserko to open a dimensional portal,allowing Corey,Justin and Dom to come to the Turtles's dimension * In Turtles to the Second Power, Blitzwolfer battled Shredder * In You Must Remember This, Blitzwolfer defeated Dr. Animo Ultimate Alien * Blitzwolfer returned in The King of Frights on Halloween Night, where he defeated Mummiman * In Plan Six From Outer Space, Blitzwolfer was defeated by Shark Rooter * In Gathering the Gang of Four, Blitzwolfer defeated Zs'Skayr's spirit minions Omniverse * Blitzwolfer returned in An American Blitzwolf in London, where he defeated the Robot Knight and saved Angela * In Battle into Darkness Part 2, Blitzwolfer battled Crujo * In Catfight, Blitzwolfer defeated Nyancy Chan * In An Emina Werewolf on Primus, Blitzwolfer defeated Loboan Emina Ultimate Alien * Blitzwolfer returned in Breakpoint, where he defeated Fistrick Appearances Cosmic Destruction Season 1 * MJ's First Strike (debut) Season 6 * Shredder Triumphant Season 7 * Turtles to the Second Power Part 2 Season 16 * You Must Remember This Ultimate Alien Season 1 * The King of Fright on Halloween Night (first re-appearance) Season 3 * Plan Six From Outer Space Season 4 * Gathering the Gang of Four Omniverse Season 5 * An American Blitzwolf in London (first re-appearance) Season 6 * Battle into Darkness Part 2 Season 8 * Catfight * An Emina Werewolf on Primus Heroes Rise Season 1 * Breakpoint (first re-appearance) Season 5 * The Ballad of Becky Botsford